Kleinod
Endlich war es soweit! Monatelang hatte ich gespart und geplant, um mir endlich mein Traum-Tattoo bei einem Meister dieser Kunst leisten zu können. Nur wenige bekamen die Gelegenheit, seine Nadel spüren zu dürfen, denn er lehnte jegliche Motive ab, die er als "minderwertig" ansah. Immerhin war er ein Künstler. Doch unter Dutzenden Vorschlägen hatte er mein Motiv auserwählt- solch eine Ehre. Nun würde ich endlich mein eigenes Körperbild vervollständigen können... Die Sitzung war dann auch ein Erlebnis für sich. Jeder Stich fühlte sich an wie eine Liebkosung, ich konnte geradezu fühlen wie die Farbe Teil meines Körpers wurde, sich unter die Haut setzte und sich einrichtete, als wäre der Platz schon immer für sie bestimmt gewesen. Nie zuvor hatte ich eine derartige Kunstfertigkeit zu spüren bekommen. Es war geradezu magisch zu sehen, wie unter des Meisters Händen mein Motiv unter meiner Haut zum Leben erwachte. Das Bild selbst sollte mein inneres Wesen darstellen- eine Mischung aus vielen Tieren und einigen fiktiven Zusätzen. Als er das Auge stach, war es, als würde ich mich selbst anblicken. Das mit scharfen Fängen bezahnte Maul schien nur darauf zu warten, mit mir allein zu sein, um mir endlich zuflüstern zu können, was ich mir selbst schon so lange verbarg. Dieser Körper ... geradezu euphorisch bei dem Gefühl meine Wesenheit endlich in sich aufnehmen zu dürfen, als Bereicherung seines armseligen Daseins breitete ich mich in ihm aus. Nahm mir den Platz, welchen mir der Meister zugedachte, wurde mit jedem Tropfen Tinte mehr, wurde größer, bekam mein richtiges Aussehen, ehe er mir erlaubte zu sehen. Zu sehen was um mich herrum vor ging. Konnte in die Augen meines Leibes sehen, den glücklichen Ausdruck darin, fast als würde er unter Drogen stehen. Leckte mir verstohlen über die rasiermesserscharfen Fangzähne, als es den Blick abwandte und sich wieder auf den Meister konzentrierte, wie er gerade etwas undeutliches zu ihr sagte. Wahrscheinlich wie sie mich zu pflegen hatte. Das war immer äußerst wichtig. Nach vielen Stunden fühlte ich mich gleichzeitig ausgelaugt und voller Energie. Der Meister gab mir noch einige Ermahnungen mit auf den Weg- ich solle mich die nächsten Tage schonen, damit das Tattoo gut verheilen könne. Neben den mir schon hinreichend bekannten Anweisungen musste ich ihm noch versprechen, sein Werk ausschließlich mit seiner selbstgemachten Pflegecreme zu behandeln. Dies solle den Effekt und die Verbindung des Bildes intensivieren und zum vollem Umfang zur Wirkung bringen. Nun ja, ich schätze, seine exzentrische Art kommt wohl von seinem Ruhm und der Tatsache, dass sein Talent wirklich seinesgleichen sucht. Und ich werde mich hüten, seine Anweisungen'' nicht zu befolgen, immerhin ist er der Experte.' ''Die Creme tut gut, jedes Mal wenn sie sie mir überstreicht. Beinahe erregt es mich zu spüren wie ihre sanften Finger eine dünne, schlüpfrige Schicht auf mich trägt, mich kitzelt und liebkost, muss beinahe gackern bei dem liebevollen Blick mit dem sie mich betrachtet. Noch kann ich es nicht, kann nicht mit ihr sprechen, es fehlt noch etwas. Die Creme tut mir Kraft, bindet mich mehr an sie, doch es dauert noch eine Weile, ehe die Symbiose vollzogen ist und der Meister sein Ziel erreicht hat. Sie hat keine Ahnung worauf sie sich eingelassen hat. Sorgfältig habe ich mein Tattoo gepflegt. Mit jedem Tag verheilt es ein Stück besser, fühlt sich langsam immer mehr als Teil von mir an, bis ich mir gar nicht mehr vorstellen kann, wie diese Stelle überhaupt jemals leer gewesen sein konnte. Noch habe ich keinem Menschen gezeigt, was ich da nun auf meinem Körper habe- es ist fast so etwas wie Eifersucht, die mich davon abhält. Vielleicht ist es auch Eitelkeit. Ich möchte dieses spezielle Bild erst dann anderen zeigen, wenn es völlig verheilt ist und seine ganze Pracht entfaltet hat. Morgen ist es dann soweit. Ich werde meinen Freunden mein Kleinod zeigen. Als ich mich nachts zur Ruhe lege, streiche ich sanft darüber. "Gute Nacht, Augenstern. Morgen ist dein großer Tag" Die letzte Schicht alter Haut, getränkt mit Farbe blättert ab. Darunter kommt zu Vorschein was wirklich ist. Die Wirklichkeit. Ich spüre es. Es ist soweit. Ich kann meine ganze Macht entfalten. Ich drehe mich vor Freude etwas. Sie schläft und dreht sich unruhig hin und her, spürt vielleicht ein leichtes Ziehen unter der Haut das sie nicht zuordnen kann und es als Teil ihres Traumes abtut. Angestrengt ziehe ich meinen Bahnen, erkunde den Körper der mir gewahr wurde, entdecke seine Eigenschaften und sein Können. Er wird gut für mich sein, genau wie es sein sollte. Sie will mich ihren Freunden zeigen, heute. Als der Morgen graut kehre ich an meinen Platz zurück, dort wo ich Einlass fand in mein neues Heim, bereit der Stunden die da kommen mögen. Vor lauter Aufregung habe ich sehr unruhig geschlafen. Ein wenig müde, beginne ich meinen Tag, dusche und creme mein Tattoo ein letztes Mal sorgfältig ein. Als meine Finger darüber streicheln, fühlt es sich anders an- jetzt ist es wirklich ein Teil von mir geworden. Ein solch innige Bindung hatte ich nicht erwartet, aber immerhin ist es auch etwas Besonderes. Glücklich lächle ich, als ich mich im Spiegel drehe und wende, mich von allen Seiten betrachte und mir überlege, welches Kleidungsstück meinen Schatz am besten zur Geltung bringt. Ich entscheide mich für ein recht schlichtes schwarzes Kleid, welches die Einzigartigkeit meiner Körperverzierung noch hervorhebt. Dann ist es soweit. Meine Freunde sind alle beisammen und ich zeige voller Stolz, was ich da auf und unter meiner Haut habe... Diese Idioten, diese Hurensöhne, diese.... gnaaaaaaah. "Willst du den Typen nicht besser verklagen, das grenzt ja an Körperverletzung!"- wie können sie es wagen! Sie beleidigen mich ...! Sie beleidigen den Meister ...! Sie beleidigen meine neue Freundin!!! Wie können sie nur! Ich werde wütend. Rase vor Zorn. Winde mich unter der Haut. Mein Auge glüht vor Rachsucht. Lasse sie sprechen: "Wie könnt ihr es wagen so zu sprechen?! Es ist ein Kunstwerk! Ja ein wahres Meisterstück! Nie zuvor gab es etwas dergleichen auf der Welt und ihr wagt es, es Körperverletzung zu nennen!?" Ihre Stimme ist kehlig, laut, rau. Ganz anders als sonst. Hat die Fäuste geballt. Ihre Wut vermischt sich mit der meinen. Ihr ist nicht klar was geschieht, die Grenzen verschwinden, als ich weiter vordringe und sie mit immer mehr meiner Empfindungen füttere. "Verschwindet! Nutzloses Gesindel! Und traut euch ja nicht noch einmal in meine Nähe solange ihr nicht verstanden habt was Es bedeutet!" Kopfschüttelnd flüchten ihre Freunde, als sie damit beginnt ihnen Sachen hinterher zu werfen. Porzellantassen zerbersten an der Wand und Scherben regnen zu Boden. Ihr erregeter Atem ist der Meine und ich zische aufgeregt. Ehe ihr klar wird, was gerade geschehen ist. Sie sind fort. Meine Freunde sind fort, gegangen, weil ich einen Wutanfall bekommen habe, als sie mein Tattoo kritisiert haben. Wie konnte ich mich so gehen lassen? Unter Tränen schaffe ich das Chaos beiseite, lese jede einzelne Scherbe vom Boden auf und kehre alles in den Müll. Ich fühle mich elend und enttäuscht. Elend, weil ich so heftig überreagiert habe und enttäuscht, weil niemand die Großartigkeit meines Kleinodes zu würdigen weiß- niemand außer mir und seinem Erschaffer, wie es mir scheint. Doch während ich mich in Selbstmitleid winde, kommt mir der Gedanke, dass es vielleicht die Schuld dieses Tattoos ist... Natürlich! Erst jetzt wird mir bewusst, mit was für oberflächlichen Menschen ich mich jahrelang umgeben habe. Ich stehe inmitten der Trümmer meines Wutausbruches und lache- lache befreit darüber, dass mich nun niemand mehr kleinmachen wird, nie wieder. Mein Tattoo wird mir die Dinge so zeigen, wie sie wirklich sind. Sie hat bemerkt das es mit mir zusammenhängt. Natürlich, sie ist nicht dumm. Ganz und gar nicht. Doch versteht sie die tiefergehende Bedeutung nicht, die von dieser Verbindung ausgeht. Ich flüstere ihr zu. Umgarne sie, fülle ihren Kopf mit neuen Ideen. Ideen die ihr nur zugeraten kommen, denn schon lange hatte sie insgeheim das Gefühl nicht ganz ernst genommen zu werden. Einige ihrer sogenannten Freunde titulierten sie sogar als Spinnerin. Doch ich zeige ihr den Weg, wie sie es besser machen kann, zeige ihr Mittel auf sich besser zu fühlen und lasse sie Vorbereitungen treffen. Den Beginn macht sicherlich der Anruf bei ihren Freunden, ein Aufruf sich noch einmal zu versammeln, denn sie habe ihnen etwas mitzuteilen und währenddessen die Zeit verstreicht lasse ich sie Vorbereitungen treffen. Sie bemerkt nicht länger wie ich mich unter ihrer Haut, auf ihrer Haut fortbewege. Mal hierhin mal dorthin krieche und sie lenke. Sie legt alles bereit was sie braucht. Ein Stuhl, den sie in die Mitte des kleinen Wohnzimmers stellt, direkt vor die große Couch und einen kleinen Beistelltisch, mit vielen, vielen Dingen darauf. Dingen mit denen man... Spaß haben konnte. So würde wohl der Meister sagen. Ich muss mich beeilen, viel Zeit habe ich nicht und alles muss perfekt vorbereitet sein, wenn meine ehemaligen Freunde- die noch nicht wissen, dass sie nicht länger meine Freunde sind- sich ein letztes Mal bei mir versammeln. "Erweise dich als würdig", hatte mir der Meister zum Abschied noch zugeraunt und genau das habe ich vor. Angespannt schaue ich auf den kleinen Tisch, auf den ich die Dinge vorbereitet habe, die ich benutzen will: da sind die dicken Stopfnadeln, einige Scherben vom zerschlagenen Porzellan, eine unbenutzte Nagelschere, mein altes Fahrtenmesser und- was vermutlich am wichtigsten ist- ein kleines Fläschchen mit einer ganz besonderen Farbe... Als es klingelt, werfe ich schnell einen meiner Schals über das Tischchen, schließlich will ich meine Ex-Freunde ja überraschen. Dann öffne ich die Tür, nachdem ich noch einen schnellen Blick auf mein Kleinod im Spiegel- es scheint vor Vorfreude zu pulsieren. Plötzlich erfasst mich eine Erregung, löscht jeden rationalen Gedanken aus. Wie auf Watte laufend begrüße ich mit glasigem Blick meine Opfer... "Immer rein mit euch", lasse ich sie fast freundlich flöten, obwohl der Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht nun etwas hungriges annimmt, als sie ihre Freunde sieht. Ich lasse meine Zähne schnappen und sperre die Tür hinter ihnen ab, kaum das sie das Wohnzimmer betreten habe. Sie sind nicht sehr gesprächig und staunen etwas, als sie den Stuhl und die davor drapierten Gegenstände sehen. "Ihr seid hier, weil ich mich bei euch entschuldigen möchte", sagt sie zuckersüß. "Ich habe etwas überreagiert, weil ich wohl noch etwas geschafft von der langen Sitzung war." Ihre Freunde tauschen bedeutungsschwangere Blicke untereinander und es ist klar das sie ihr nicht glauben. Genauso klar, wie egal es ist. Gackernd lasse ich sie sich setzen und breit lächeln. Sie weiß nicht ganz was sie tut und dachte die ganze Zeit über sie würde sich an ihren Freunden rächen. Für die Demütigung. Und ein kleiner Teil ihres mittlerweile sehr beschränkten Geistes merkt gerade noch, dass ab hier alles in die ganz verkehrte Richtung geht, vor allem als mein pulsierendes Auge ihre Blicke auf uns fesselt und ich sie die erste Stopfnadel nehmen lasse. Langsam hebt sie den Arm, unumwunden grinsend, ehe sie sich die stumpfe, breite Nadel tief in das Kniegelenk rammt, direkt oberhalb der Scheibe schafft sie es tatsächlich zwischen Gelenk und Pfanne zu gelangen. Ihre Freunde keuchen in einem Ton auf und schlagen sich die Hände vor den Mund. Ich gackere leise, sie schaffen es nicht den Bann zu brechen und aufzustehen. Das wird ihnen eine Lehre sein! Irgendwas stimmt nicht. Als ich vor meinen Freunden sitze, fühlt es sich an als wäre ich Zuschauer bei meinem eigenen Film. Ich höre mich reden, fühle, wie meine Gesichtszüge sich verändern, empfinde einen kranken Triumph in mir, der nicht zu mir zu gehören scheint. Und über all diesen Wahrnehmungen schiebt sich das nebelhafte Bild eines pulsierenden Auges, welches mich unentwegt anstarrt ohne zu blinzeln. Der Anblick macht mir Angst, erregt und beruhigt mich aber auch zugleich. Ich weiß, ich muss das hier nicht allein durchstehen und ich werde meine Vergeltung erhalten. Ich bekomme, was mir zusteht! Als ich mir die Stopfnadel in mein Knie ramme, registriere ich den Schmerz als eine ungewollte Störung. Das Auge starrt mich noch eindringlicher an, lässt mich den Schmerz abschütteln wie ein paar lästige Regentropfen auf der Haut. Voller Verlangen greife ich nach der nächsten Nadel. Ein Keuchen ist von meinen Freunden zu hören, als ich mir das kleine Stück Metall in den Oberarm jage. Zusätzliche Kraft durchströmt mich, ich greife schnell nach der nächsten Nadel, ramme sie mir in den Körper, ohne nachzudenken, wohin oder wieso. Bei der letzten Nadel gehe ich dann aber etwas bedächtiger vor. Ich ziehe mein Augenlid ein Stück nach vorne und durchbohre es mit der Stopfnadel. Ich muss lachen, denn die Nadel entzweit meine Sicht. Am ganzen Körper zitternd und mit schielendem Blick stehe ich auf, um mich meinen schockierten Freunden in all meiner Pracht zu zeigen... nun sind diese falschen Schlangen zu hypnotisierten Kaninchen geworden, die mich ungläubig und ängstlich anstarren. Nachdem ich mich ausreichend präsentiert habe, greife ich zu den Porzellanscherben. "Lasst mich euch ein Bild malen...", brabbele ich mit kaum vernehmbarer Stimme und setze an... Mein Gackern wird zu einem pulsierenden Lachen, als ich sie die Scherbe nehmen lasse. Sei vorsichtig an dieser Stelle, nicht das es zu schnell endet!, denke ich, als sie wie ein neues Messer über das Handgelenk gleitet. Die Sehne hat sie erwischt, soviel ist sicher. Ich spüre im Körper wie sie zurückschnellt und sich ein leichter Schauer warmen Blutes auf den Boden ergießt. Sie kniet sich nieder und beginnt mit dem Arm weite Kreise zu ziehen, rings um den Stuhl, malt ein sonniges Gesicht hinein, die Augen sind das meine. Die ganze Zeit über behält sie jenes unnahbare Lächeln im Gesicht, welches ihr so gut steht und ich kann spüren wie ihr Herz in ihrer Brust zerspringen möchte, vor lauter Freude mir zu Willen zu sein. "Ich muss meinen Körper verschönern! Für euch! Damit ihr mich erkennt!", plappert sie aufgeregt und greift nach dem Fläschchen konzentrierter Salzsäure. Es ist geradezu perfekt dafür geeignet, dank der Pipette, die im Deckel verankert ist. Sie entnimmt sie, zieht erneut das Augenlid hervor und lässt einen Tropfen darauf fallen, weiter auf ihren Nasenrücken, ihre Wange und schließlich ihre Lippen. Sofort kräuselt sich die Haut und selbst ich nehme den beißenden Gestank zerschmolzener Haut wahr. Die Verätzungen reichen tief, fressen das Fleisch wie ein räudiger Hund. Bis sich die Lippen zurück gezogen und ein zähnefletschendes Grinsen offenbart haben. Wut brennt in mir. Wut und etwas anderes, das Wort dafür verkriecht sich in meinem Hinterkopf, aber es ist mir in diesem Moment auch egal. Das Brennen geht von meinem Gesicht aus, ich kann geradezu fühlen, wie es meine Haut umspielt. Ich gieße ein wenig "Farbe" über die Scherbe, die neben mir liegt und betrachte völlig fasziniert, wie sie sich färbt. Einen Moment zögere ich, will den Moment einfangen. Blicke in die Runde und zeige mein schönstes Lächeln. Dann nehme ich die Scherbe und ramme mir die Porzellanstücke in den Mund. Zähne und scharfe Splitter vermischen sich mit Blut und Farbe. Meine Zunge fühlt sich an, als hätte sie gerade über eine scharfe Pepperoni geleckt und das taube Gefühl gleitet langsam meinen Hals hinunter. Nun ist es Zeit für das Messer. Die Augen meiner Freunde sind auf mich gerichtet. Entsetzen liegt darin- und sowas wie Anerkennung. Ja, endlich begreifen sie, was ich wirklich bin. Ich tauche das Messer in die Farbe und beginne meinen Arm zu verschönern. Ich ziehe langsame filigrane Muster auf meinem Körper, lasse hier und da einen Tropfen Farbe darauf fallen. Meine Haut schält sich, löst sich auf. Nur mein Kleinod soll bis zum Schluss unversehrt bleiben. Es ist wunderschön mit anzusehen wie sich erst die oberste Hautschicht löst. Ganz ähnlich wenige Tage zuvor, als die Haut dank der Creme aufgeweicht über mir war und langsam von selbst abfiel. Jetzt jedoch erhielt sie Hilfe. Wo es noch ein weniger haperte, zog sie einfach, schnitt mit dem Messer vor und riss sie dann in breiten Streifen herunter, sodass rote pulsierende Muskeln zum Vorschein kommen. Überall, an jeder Stelle die sie erreichen könnte. Längst glänzte der Boden in einem Meer von Blut und nur am Rücken hatte sie leichte Schwierigkeiten, weil ihre Arme zu kurz waren. Ich spürte deutlich die glückliche Erregung und die Endorphine die ihr Hirn ausschüttete. Jetzt kommt die Nagelschere.'' Ohne Haut darüber ist es ein Leichtes für sie die Gelenke an ihren Fingern zu erkennen und schon platscht der Mittelfinger ihrer linken Hand zu Boden. Rot wie ein frisches Würstchen, fährt sie fort, bis nur noch Zeigefinger und Daumen verbleiben, wechselt die Schere in die andere Hand und verfährt ebenso, bis sie nur noch einen Stumpf mit mehreren Auswüchsen daran am Arm hängen hat. Einem ihrer Freunde wird schlecht, er übergibt sich laut platschend auf den Fußboden. Gallenflüssigkeit vermischt mit dem Rot und stellt einen interessanten Kontrast dar. Immer stärker leuchtet mein Auge, immer größer wird meine Kraft. Doch ihre schwindet, deutlich spürbar, ihre Zeit ist bald gekommen. Kann kaum noch etwas erkennen. Rote Farbe zieht sich über meine Sicht. Ich höre ein leises metallisches Klappern, als sich die Stopfnadeln von ihrem Halt befreit lösen und zu Boden fallen. Der Schmerz tritt in den Vordergrund, wird stärker, übermannt mich. Ich beginne zu schreien, doch meine Kehle ist heiser, das Atmen fällt mir schwer. Panisch schaue ich nach, ob mein Tattoo unversehrt ist. Ein wenig Rot ist darüber gelaufen, aber ansonsten ist es intakt. Beruhigt widme ich mich wieder meiner Wahrnehmung. Als ich an meinem Körper hinabschaue, wird mir schlagartig bewusst, was ich da getan habe. Ich habe mir die Haut vom Körper geschält, mich selbst verstümmelt, mein Leben dem Tode geweiht. "Aber...", bricht es aus mir heraus, das Wort ist angereichert mit kleinen Stücken von Zahn und Porzellan, es gleitet rau über meine Zunge und ist nicht mehr als ein sabberndes Glucksen. Hilfesuchend mache ich einen Schritt auf meine Freunde zu, blicke sie flehentlich an, strecke die Arme nach ihnen aus, um sie schneller zu erreichen. Meine Bewegung erlöst sie aus ihrer Angststarre. Wie eine Herde aufgeschreckter Schafe rennen sie auseinander, versuchen, möglichst weit weg von mir zu kommen. Sie wankt nach vorn. Kaum noch Herr ihrer Sinne habe ich sie freigegeben. Ich habe getan was ich wollte, es ist vollbracht. Nur der Teil von ihr auf dem ich mich befinde ist unversehrt und ich grinse. Grinse wie leicht es war sie zu umgarnen und dazu zu bringen sich mir zu opfern, ihre Kräfte meinen hinzuzufügen, wie es viele vor mir taten. Sie versucht mich zu erblicken, doch nehme ich den raschen Ausgang über den Rest Blut - den Rest kläglichen Leben - den sie noch in sich trägt und hinterlasse blanke Haut. Allein- ich bin allein. Meine Freunde haben einen Ausgang gefunden, sie haben mich verlassen, mir gezeigt, wie wenig ich ihnen bedeute. Mein Kleinod hatte recht- wie oberflächlich sie doch waren. Mein Kleinod. Ich kann es nicht mehr spüren. Es ist fort! Als ich mich panisch bewege, um nachzusehen, gleite ich auf dem Boden aus, der mit dunklem Rot bedeckt ist- meinem Blut, wie mir in diesem Moment klar wird. "Wo...?", stammele ich, suche verzweifelt auf dem Boden, doch meine Sicht wird schwächer. Es wird dunkel um mich herum. Als ich mich ein letztes Mal aufbäume, trete ich den kleinen Tisch um und die Flasche mit Säure fällt mir auf den Rücken. Jetzt endlich durchbricht mein Todesschrei die Stille, als sich die Säure durch meinen Körper frisst und eine schaumige cremeartige Substanz hinterlässt. Mein letzter Eindruck ist eine große Gestalt, die vor mir steht, bewaffnet mit einem Eimer und einem Schaber. Der Meister ist gekommen, um seine Pflegecreme zurück zu verlangen... Ravnene Rlyehborn Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Collaborations Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Objekte